ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal (2008 film)
Crystal is a 2008 American computer-animated musical fantasy film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation. It was written and directed by Mike Minchin and co-directed by Phil Anderson, and written by Phillip Melton, Drew Cohen, and David Lindsay-Abaire from a story by Minchin and Cohen. The film stars the voices of Selena Gomez, Jesse Eisenberg, Christine Baranski, Jonah Hill, Michael Clarke Duncan, Jeff Garcia, Sam Elliott, John Cleese, Emily Blunt, Whoopi Goldberg, and Dakota Fanning. Crystal was first released in North America on November 26, 2008, and was a critical and commercial success, earning acclaim from film critics and audiences and earning $505 million worldwide. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Score at the 81st Academy Awards, but lost to WALL-E, respectively. A sequel, Crystal: Coming of Darkness, was released on November 4, 2011, with Mike Minchin writing and directing by himself. Much like its predecessor, the sequel was also universally acclaimed and became a box office success. A second sequel, Crystal: The Lost Realms, was released on May 29, 2015. The film's success has also inspired other merchandise, including a video game and a television series. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Additional Voices *Matt Adler *Steve Alterman *Greg Baglia *Maggie Baird *June Christopher *Richard Epcar *Johnny Gidcomb *Jeremy Glazer *Mike Gomez *Luisa Leschin *Susan Leslie *Hope Levy *Scott Menville *Randall Montgomery *Heidi Brook Myers *Paul Pape *Devika Parikh *Courtney Peldon *Justin Shenkarow *Jason Grant Smith *Pepper Sweeney *Dean Wein Production Coming soon! Music The official soundtrack for the film was released on November 25, 2008 by Varèse Sarabande. The songs were written by Alan Menken and Marc Shaiman, while the score was written by Menken. Release Crystal had its United States premiere on November 11, 2008, at the Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California. It was theatrically released on November 26, 2008, in the United States. The film was digitally re-mastered into IMAX 3D, and released to 170 North American IMAX theatres, and approximately 60 IMAX theatres outside North America. Marketing * The official teaser was released on February 14, 2008, and was shown before The Spiderwick Chronicles, Horton Hears a Who!, Nim's Island, Iron Man, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and Kung Fu Panda. * The first official theatrical trailer was released on June 27, 2008, and was shown before WALL·E, Swapped, Journey to the Center of the Earth, Meet Dave, Space Chimps, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * The second theatrical trailer was released on October 3, 2008, and was shown before Beverly Hills Chihuahua, City of Ember, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Bolt. * TV spots began to air in November 2008. Home media Crystal was released on single-disc DVD, two-disc 3-D DVD pack and Blu-ray/DVD combo pack in Canada and the United States on April 17, 2009. The 3-D version comes with four sets of 3-D glasses—specifically the TrioScopics 3D green-magenta anaglyph image. Crystal was released in the United Kingdom on DVD and Blu-ray on May 26, 2009. As of July 26, 2011, units sold for the 3-D DVD stand at more than 6.7 million copies and has grossed $143,443,566. A two-disc Blu-ray 3D set which includes a stereoscopic 3D on the first disc and an anaglyph 3D image was released on May 24, 2011. Reception Critical response Crystal received critical acclaim upon its release. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 88% of critics gave the film a positive review, based on 167 reviews from professional critics, with an overall rating average of 7.1/10. The website's critical consensus states, "Boasting dazzling animation, a script with surprising dramatic depth, and thrilling 3-D sequences, ''Crystal ''will perhaps find you off guard." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average rating of 74 based on 33 reviews from critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend revealed the average grade cinemagoers gave Crystal was A- on an A+ to F scale. Box office Accolades Expanded franchise Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2000s Category:2008 Category:Crystal Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:PG-rated films